


Pink Font

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to the internet, Odd sees Sissi differently. Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Font

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 2, episode 20: Deja Vu.

He'd never look at that fancy pink font the same way again. It had joked with him, flirted with him, even offered some stimulating conversation to him. Odd never would have guessed the person behind it was Sissi.

But, now that he thought about it, it didn't really make what happened over the net disappear. It had really happened, and he was sure it wasn't a trick of Sissi's. And he was still crushing on that girl behind the pink font. Could that mean he was crushing on Sissi?!

No, even though what happened on the net was real, what went on with them almost daily in Kadic was even more concrete. He couldn't exactly take back any of the many snide comments he had made to Sissi. And if Sissi found out that he was the suave guy she had been chatting with, what would she do? Maybe laugh at him, use it as a chance against to get even with him for his past offences? Yep, he could definitely see Sissi doing something like that.

But the dream girl wouldn't. She'd joke with him, definitely, and probably tease him a little. But at the same time would let him know about how she knew him so much better now, how she also saw him in a different light than before, and wanted to date him. Then their relationship would progress quickly, each day better than the rest as they'd finally found each other's perfect match. Then longer down the road, they'd joke about how they'd known each other all for so long without really knowing each other, and the way they used to think of each other.

Maybe this could happen. No, definitely, there was no malice behind her actions right then. Odd could tell just from having known her this long that she was honestly, anxiously waiting for her unknown dream boy to arrive. Of course, Odd knew her intentions could change as soon as she found out that boy was him, but wasn't it worth the chance, considering what might be?

Sure, Odd thought as he opened his mouth to speak. Then he closed it again. No, he felt stupid. This was Sissi here. Even if she did like him, his friends and mostly everyone else in school would ridicule him for even thinking about dating the airhead.

"What?" Sissi said, looking antsy, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

Odd took a step away, trying not took look or sound at nervous as he had worked himself up to be. "What? What do you meant what? Why would you think I had something to say to you?" Odd asked before charging off in his escape.

"Whatever," Sissi said, rolling her eyes.


End file.
